


Mr. and Mrs. Toretto

by imwritingthesewords



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwritingthesewords/pseuds/imwritingthesewords
Summary: These are one-shots of just Dotty from all points in their life. Most of them are from Letty's POV, some of them may be from Dom's POV.
Relationships: Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto
Kudos: 13





	1. You are Bullshitting Me

After parties were not usually my scene but we had them every race night. I usually would find myself a quiet place and just watch but tonight I was playing GTA in the middle of the living room while everyone flirted. I tried hard to focus on the game but I felt this stare and I looked over to see Dom sitting there with a couple of skanks just looking at me. I smirked and raised my eyebrows at him looking between the two skanks on each arm.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my game. A few minutes later I saw out of my peripheral vision Dom get up and walk towards me. I looked up to see him step over me and head towards the door grabbing his jacket on the way. I decided to follow him and confront him on his recent behavior lately.

He had been very secluded and not very talkative. Always looking at me weird and looking away once I looked at him. I played it off as nothing, until recently. The last few days had been tense for everyone. They were all cautious around him.

When I came out of the house Dom was leaning up against the stone wall in front of the house. I came up beside him and just looked at him for a minute.

"Okay, spill," I said moving to stand in front of him. He looked up at me and gave me that famous face of his, all stoic and hard "come on Dom quit being a tough guy and tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing is wrong, Let, let it go!" He said pulling the cigarette he was holding to his mouth.

"Bullshit! I know something's wrong, I know you Toretto, I know your tell" I said grabbing the cigarette and throwing it on the ground.

"God Letty, why do you always do that?" He said moving towards his car. I followed him and when he got in the car I followed suit getting in the passenger. He didn't speak as he started up the car and drove.

The drive was silent and shorter than I expected, we made it to DT's and he got out of the car and made his way over to a car that needed to be done by tomorrow afternoon. Picking up a tool and then sliding under the car on a crawler. I sat there for a second and then came into the garage.

"You know you don't have to be like this," I said leaning up against another car. He continued to work under the car ignoring me.

I went over and sat down next to his legs sticking out of the car. "It can't be that bad." I sat there for a few staring off at the Other cars in the garage. I sighed and then got up looking back down at his legs

"Okay, well don't say I didn't try, Dom. You are one of my best friends, you know you can talk to me about anything. I'm always here for you" and with that, I walked out of the Garage. I walked back down the few blocks towards the house.

By the time I got back, the party had ended and the boys were silently cleaning up on the command of Mia saying she was not gonna clean up this mess.

"Hey, Letty, where Dom?" Leon asked looking at me when I came into view.

"He's at the garage, something's bothering him, I think he needed a minute" I responded

"Yeah, he's just been acting weird lately, I see him at the garage and he totally like just blanks for a second, then goes all serious and shit. You should try and talk to him."

"I have you, idiot, what do you think I've been trying to do for the past three days?" I said smacking Vince upside the head one.

"Damn, Baby Girl okay chill" Vince responded rubbing the back of his head. I smiled and decided to help pitch in to clean.

In the next couple days, things went as they had been. Dom was still quiet and mostly kept to himself. He was at the garage a lot and constantly keeping his hands busy. I brought him lunch every day he didn't go to the market and he rarely spoke to me one on one.

A week had past and I was done. I could not take this silent treatment anymore and I confronted him. We were the last ones left at the garage and Dom was under a car again. Angrily and came up to the car and pulled him out from under it.

"Okay, Toretto you are going to tell me what is going on right now. Why do you keep acting up like this?" I crouched down in front of him looking worried and put a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't you, now come on, what's on your mind?"

He just looked at me and sighed grabbing a piece of my messy hair and putting it behind my ear. "I have no idea,"

I sat down on his legs and straddled them where his calves were. I patted his knees with my hands. "Alright, Papa what is it that you have no idea about? Give me the deets babe. Let's figure this out."

He leaned back and against the car and just looked at me for a minute. I could see that look in his eye that he thought he was really good at keeping it hidden. I could see through it though something was up. He turned his head and looked out the door of the garage. It was silent for a while until I heard his deep voice speak.

"It has just been… different around here." He stated still not looking at me. I stared at his face looking at his emotions. He liked to keep a tough face for everyone, to let them know he was unbeatable and strong. But he was softer with me, maybe because I liked to call him out a lot of the time.

"Yeah?" I responded tilting my head "How so?"

He looked deep in thought for a couple of minutes before I suddenly reached out and grabbed my butt off his legs pulling me towards his lap. I gasped and my hands involuntarily had grabbed the back of his neck. I relaxed after a second and caressed his neck gently our faces really close.

"Oh really?" I was finally catching on to all of it. I smiled and leaned towards his ear my lips close. I had been waiting for this moment forever. His hands roamed over my back lightly. So this is why everything had been going on. "All you had to do was say something, papa"

I kissed his jaw lightly and moved my hand over his head and neck. He moved and kissed me full on the lips pulling me closer to him. I gladly responded and pulled his head closer.

AN: R&R, please!


	2. When We Met

The moment I met Dominic Toretto I knew my life was going to change. The way he held himself. The way people were attracted to him. The way he was defensive but kind and always willing to let you in if he thought you were worth it. I knew. I knew I was going to be thrown into a world so adventurous and wicked that I couldn't help it and was whisked away.

We were at a race, I was fifteen and super into cars by now. I stood by looking at the crowd of people a spot where not a lot of people stood. I made my way over to the group and made my way towards the middle, behind the few guys that made the inner circle. There was a tall bald guy around the age of 22 that everyone was facing.

He looked like the big guy, the one who ran everything around here. A small smile crept on my face as I saw how he interacted with everyone. It was quite amazing how everyone just flocked to him and moved with him.

"Okay, this is how it is gonna go," He said loudly "It is a 2G buy-in and Hector you are gonna hold the money."

Hector, I presumed, looked bummed like he wanted to race but took the money from the respective buyers anyway. I stepped forward moving around the people in the circle till I stood in the middle. Everyone looked at me and as I looked at him he raised an eyebrow at me questioning what I was doing.

"I want in," I said confidently looking him straight in the eyes. He laughed as if it was a joke and looked to the right of him where a man about his size stood in a wife beater as well the only black. "I'm serious"

"You wanna race? Do you even know how to drive, kid?" The guy in the black wife beater said

"What you scared?" I replied tilting my head to the side condescendingly smirking a little.

"It's not me you should be worried about," He smirked "It's my boy Dom here"

He proceeded to slap Dom on his back. Dom was still looking at me in a contemplating way almost as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"Where's your car?" He said walking forward looking down at her now.

"Right there" I turned around and pointed as the crowd dispersed and reviled my crappy looking, but well invested in Torino Cobra. He walked over to it looking at it for a second before looking at me with a look I can't explain.

"You are racing this?" He raised his eyebrows

"Yeah, well it not the car that matters, it's who is behind the wheel right?" I responded walking over. He smiled slightly

"So you ain't gonna show me what's under your hood?" He asked. I looked at my baby and then back at him.

"Nah, you'll have to wait till I kick your ass," I responded and I swear it was totally worth it to hear all the gasps of the people around us.

"What makes you so sure you will?" He asked

"Well, we are just gonna have to wait and see," I said holding up a roll of cash. "Aren't we?"

I handed the cash to Hector and made my way to my car. We lined up on the starting line and looked over at my opponents, Dom and two other guys. Dom had pulled up right next to my car and looked over to me.

"You ready?" He said looking stead

"Are you?" I asked looking back at him. He grinned gunning his engine more.

As soon as the coast was clear and there were no five-o's we were ready. Hector had his hand up and I shift my gear ready for it. His hands came down and I was off speeding fast down the way. Dom, however, was fast and just ahead of me.

I shifted again accelerated more gaining on him. We were neck and neck as he looked over at me. He grinned once more and then proceeded to shift his car so he was driving backward right next to me. I laughed enjoy his attempt at trying to show off. He whipped his car back into the forward position.

This is the moment that changed the whole situation. Before I knew it Dom's front end hit the side of my car and I hit to breaks as my car veered to the left rolling over five times.

I was surprised and kinda pissed. I sat there for a minute to gather all that had just happened. I then undid my seat belt and climbed out of my car, which luckily had rolled the right way up, sitting outside of it on the ground. I held my wrist in the hand and saw huge deep marks in it. "Fuck," I said

Dom showed up then crouching down next to me. He grabbed my wrist from me and started to examine it. "Are you okay?"

"Well, besides the fact that you ruined my car and got me out of 6G's, yeah I'm just peachy," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't have done that." He said running a hand over his head looking away.

"It was pretty sick though," I said looking at the look he had on his face. He looked back and met my eyes. I could see deep inside them again and couldn't help but smile.

"What's your name?" he said putting pressure on my wrist.

"Letty" I smiled through the pain

"Well Letty, looks like you are lucky that you didn't lose your arm" he stated keeping it elevated.

"Looks like it, I'll probably have a wicked scar though" I replied looking up at him. He really was handsome and I knew deep down where he kept it hidden. He was good. It showed in his eyes.

He smiled and helped me to my feet. The crowd around us started to disperse once they realized I was okay and went to stand around Dom's car. It had been totaled.

"Shit man looks like you and I are out of a car," I said looking at him.

"Yeah, it won't take too much, kid don't worry." He said looking down at the wreckage.

"Hey, do I look like a kid to you?" I said my face going serious, eyes narrowing while I still held my wrist.

Dom laughed "Well you are certainly not 18 babe, so I'm guessing you're just a kid."

I kept my eyes narrowed and looked him straight in the eyes "I'm fifteen and I can handle myself just fine. Kid is not in my job description." He just smiled looking at me for a minute.

"Stop by my garage DT's early next week, I'll help you fix your car, you got a heart I'll give ya that kid"

"Urg, are you just gonna keep calling me that?" I said exasperated. He just laughed and turn towards the black wife beater guy.

"Hey Vince, this is Letty." Dom introduced

"Well, well, well a girl and you can drive, nice work baby" He said grabbing my hand shaking it slightly pulling me into the half-hug shoulder tap guys do.

"Thanks," I smiled leaning in to meet him in the shoulder bump.

"Let me holla at you?" Vince said grinning.

Vince came closer and Dom said, "She's jailbait, V."

Vince looked at me "You 17, 17, or are you 17, 18" He grinned. I smiled sweetly and looked up at him.

"How about you back the fuck off before I cut your balls off?" I said getting up in his face. He looked utterly horrified and took a step back.

"Damn baby girl, you got some tongue, alright alright. Can't blame a man." Vince said backing down relaxing into a stance that screamed sex.

"I mean it V, stop being a prick no one wants that," I said rolling my eyes. He just laughed and left to find a skank that was interested.

"Come on," Dom said smiling "Let's go get that wrist fixed up"


	3. Her Eyes

"She's gotta have those kinda eyes that can look right through the bullshit, to the good in someone"

Dom was really on edge lately. I knew it was because of money and how short he was this month. He'd been trying to do enough tune-ups and selling enough at the store to make the mortgage. Plus, let's not forget the races. But it still didn't come out as enough. On top of that, we needed to get enough to keep our cars well-tuned as well.

He'd been snapping at people and throwing things. He was angry and frustrated, losing control slowly. He yelled at everyone all the time and would go off on his own just to cool off. Which in reality was very unlike him. He was usually controlled and kept collected most of the time, never showing that face of uncertainty, of true anger. It was surprising to see him like this.

One day it got the better of him and he snapped at Vince, yelling at him so hard and vicious pointing the wrench he was holding at him and Vince was angry as well walking straight out of the garage and taking off.

"Dom quit being an asshole!" I yelled across the garage. Leon and Jessie decided to make themselves scares outside while me and Dom were about to start another yelling fit. He stopped and looked at me with a furious expression.

I dropped my tool and walked towards him slowly looking him in the eye. His breathing heavy arm outstretched with a tool in his hand. I stood in front of him and looked up at him, reaching up and taking his tool away from him dropping it on the floor too. He lowered his arm and his breathing slowed. Face growing less angry.

"What—" He started but I interrupted him

"You don't have to be a tough guy all the time Dom, stop acting like any of this shit matters. All that matters is family. So stop with all this bullshit and go with what's in here," I pointed towards his heart "I know you Dom and this isn't you. You're a good guy"

I looked at him for a minute before turning away. I walked a couple feet before he grabbed my arm pulling me back to him.

"How do you know I'm so good huh?" He said face smoldering and intense "I almost killed Linder, I spent two years in jail, Letty. I fucking do illegal shit all the time. I'm a fucking asshole."

"You know how I know?" I asked looking up at him dead in the eye "Because of how you treat everyone, how you give people chances, how you're a good brother to Mia, an amazing friend to The boys, how you let people in when you think they deserve it. No matter how much you want to deny it you are a good guy, Dom." I was standing closer and my finger was pointing at his chest. His face had gone softer but still serious. "So don't tell me that bullshit because we all make mistakes, but that doesn't mean you can't be a good person. Don't let your sins define you."

I turned again and walked away picking up my tool off the ground and going back to work on the minivan assigned to me.

He stood there for a few more moments looking at me before turning around and picking up his tool, but before he went back to work he turned to me again "Um... Letty?"

"Yeah, Dom?" I said not looking at him continuing to work. When he didn't say anything, I looked at him.

"There's something about you."

"Yeah? And what's that?" I said looking at him with my eyebrow raised leaning against the car. He looked like he was struggling with himself. He looked me in the eye but could barely get the words out.

"I don't know, it's like you just see right through people. Like you only really see the good in them." He said a little perplexed. He started to put his mask up when he realized he got too soft.

I smiled and simply turn away going back to work, "Well Dom, for once I have no idea what to tell you. Maybe it's just better to focus on the good things than the bad, it makes life way more enjoyable and shows you that no one is truly bad. Everyone is flawed Dom, you just have to be open enough to look passed it."

I looked back at him and he was deep in thought like he couldn't understand me or maybe a revelation was coming to him. But I just kept the small smile on my face and continued to work on the minivan. I knew I would get to you one day, Toretto.


	4. Higher Standard

"You are a fucking cheat, give me back my money." The guy angrily said to me getting in my face.

"Hey, winning's winning, don't be a little bitch, you put your money up for bits and I'm taking it" I said.

He was bigger than me and twice my weight. Damn, where do these fucking racers come from? I rolled my eyes and made my way towards Dom and the boys the huge wad of bills in my hand. I caught eyes with Dom and smiled shaking the bills at him. He smirked but it soon turned into disbelief as I felt a push from behind and my body flying forward.

I felt my skin rip from the pavement as I fell. I let out a gasp as I slowly tried to get up. The guy was on top of me turning me over and put his hands around my neck holding me into the ground. My breathing ceased and I started to struggle. I dropped the money and started hitting him with my arms but he was way too strong for me. Within seconds he was ripped off of me.

I rolled on my side and coughed. I looked over to see Vince and Leon staring down at Dom kicking the guy's ass a few feet away from me.

"You motherfucker" Dom yelled punching the guy over and over again until the guy was unconscious. Vince and Leon stood by as he continued. I slowly got up and made my way over to them. Making sure Mia grabbed my money first off the ground.

I managed to rasp out as loud as I could "Dominic Toretto!"

He stopped mid punch and looked at me. His face was something I had never really seen before, it was very very dangerous looking. He was out for blood and he was angrier then I had ever really seen him. His breathing was labored and he just continued to look at me for a solid minute before getting up and leaving the guy there. He walked past me and head towards his car before peeling out of the place. I looked over at Vince who smiled lightly before slinging his arm over my shoulders.

"Come on baby girl lets head home," he said. I leaned into his side as we walked away and looked back at the guy on the ground who was rolling in pain.

"Yeah, let's go home" I responded thinking about Dom. I had never seen him so angry in my life. It was truly kinda terrifying.

I walked toward Mia and grabbed my money, "Hey, ride with Vince would ya?"

Mia nodded and new it was time for some Dom therapy. In the year I had known him he didn't open much, and when he did it was always to me. Everyone on the team deemed it Dom therapy, but no one dared tell him anything of the sort.

I got in my car and headed to where I knew Dom would be. As I crossed the open gates and headed towards Dom's RX I could see him on his knees looking at the stones intently. I parked my car and headed over towards him standing just over his shoulder looking down at the pair of headstones. One for his mother and one for his father. He knew I was there, but chose to keep silent, just looking at his parents.

I smiled sadly and joined him sitting on the grass right next to him. My knees were still sore from the fall but it didn't matter, Dom needed me there. I lifted my hand and put it on his shoulder.

He remained quiet for another minute before turning to me.

"You know, God can be quite unfair," he said face serious. I nodded understanding. His father had been a really good man, sweet even. He would stay up and help Mia with her homework and throw barbeques for the whole neighborhood. He didn't deserve to go out like that. His mother didn't deserve to go either. She had died from cancer when Dom was 10.

"I lost control back there. I don't know what came over me but with his hands on you I just lost it." He said looking over at me.

"Yeah, I know Dom," I said my hand still gripping his shoulder. "Now, come on and stop acting like it's the end of the world. You have been doing this for the past few weeks."

He didn't say anything and looked away. "What has got you so worked up?"

"I let them down." He simply said after a few moments.

"Dom, you could never let anyone down if you tried, you are too good for your own good. You just keep forgetting that living life isn't perfect and you hold a standard for yourself about ten times higher than people actually hold to you."

I stood up, "Whenever you are ready to stop feeling so sorry for yourself, come home to us. We are here for you, we have been for a long time."

He stayed still and didn't look up when I got up. I sighed and turned to walk back to the car slowly. Before I made it to my door, I felt a hand on my arm and a slight tug. I was then folded into Dom's arms.

I wrapped my arms around his torso immediately and squeezed slightly, breathing in his scent. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what the scent was but it was entirely Dom. There was something about Dom's hugs that just made everything better. Hell, there was something about Dom, like the world literally revolved around him and his life. Everything and everyone was attracted to him and wanted to be around him. From the moment I met him I couldn't leave him alone. How he saw the world and lived the world was amazing and inspiring.

I felt empty if I didn't talk or be around him once a day. I didn't tell him such things, even if he might know them himself. But it was a moment like this, the soft side of Dom, the made my life absolutely on fire.

"Thank you." He said his voice buried in my hair.

"For what?" I whispered burying myself deeper into him.

"Just… thank you."

We stayed like that for a while until he let me go. Running a hand over my hair and stepping back, "I'll see ya at the house."

"Okay," I said smiling slightly before getting in the car, heading towards the house.


	5. Torino Cobra

As we walked up the steps I could hear the bass from the music blasting. Mia helped me get up the stairs and open the door. It was pretty packed and the party was in full swing. All the boys were preoccupied and busy. As we came in I made eye contact with Vince, and I could tell I was in for it.

"What the hell?" He said loudly getting up from his posy of girls surrounding him. Leon, Jesse, and then Dom all turned their heads at him and immediately did the same thing. The people around us looked at me in horror.

They all started to come toward us but we were on our way into the kitchen already. As I got there I opened the freezer and took out the bottle of vodka and took a big swig of it leaning against the counter.

"Okay, Letty, tell me when you want me to pull it out," Mia said coming up next to me by the counter with a cloth in hand. Dom, Vince, Leon, and Jesse arrived just as I pulled the bottle back to my lips to take another drink.

"What the hell happened Letty?" Dom questioned intently, looking me over, his eyes landing on the scrap piece of metal in my shoulder. "Jesus!"

"Got caught in a corner had to run the cobra through a retaining wall. I don't think I will be able to fix her, I think her racin' days are over" I sighed and turned to Mia, "Okay Mi, do it"

She grabbed the metal at my shoulder and pulled but it wouldn't budge. I winced and took another drink. "Fuck!"

"I think we might need to go to the hospital and get it removed surgically," Mia said shaking her head, indicating she could do no more.

The boys were mostly quiet and looked in aw of what was going on. "Can you not fucking stare at me, damn." I went to put the vodka up to my lips again but Dom caught my hand pulling the bottle away.

I raised my eyebrows in a challenging way. How dare he take away my vodka. "Let, you are 17, that means you are under age."

"Damn, whatever. I need to get this shit out of my fucking shoulder. One of you needs to take me to the hospital now" I said leaning further into the counter.

"Come on I'll take ya." Dom said grabbing my good arm and helped me back outside toward the car.

The car ride was very quiet for most of the way. When we were almost to the hospital Dom chucked.

"What's so funny?" I said kinda annoyed that he would find anything funny in this situation. "My cobra is fucking destroyed"

"You just can't keep yourself out of trouble." Dom was smiling but not looking at me. I smiled a tiny bit too and shook my head.

"I just can't help myself I guess" I turned and looked out the window.

Dom didn't say anything else and a few minutes later we pulled up the emergency room. The visit took about 3 hours and I walked away with only 8 stiches. Dom and I stayed silent for pretty much the entire time except when it came to telling the doctors what happened. Dom had my back and told him some bullshit excuse about messing around with a motorbike and running into stuff. It was very uncharacteristic for him to be so quiet.

He always talked to me, whenever he needed to talk about anything he would always come to me first. It didn't even matter what the context was he would always talk even just a few words. He was quite today though, thoughtful.

"You okay?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at me for a second.

"Yeah, just thinking" he responded situating his eyes back on the road.

I leaned back in my seat and continued to listen to the light volume of the rap music playing in the background.

When we arrived home the party had dulled and the boys were cleaning up.

"Hey Baby girl, how's the arm?" Leon said as we walked through the door.

"Ah couple stitches nothing too major, gonna have a scar though for sure," I replied shrugging my shoulders not too into a conversation right at the moment.

"Do you need help cleaning up or can I head home?"

Vince looked at me and gestured to the mess around him "hell yes, help clean this shit up women!" He said obviously having a little too much to drink.

I gave him a look that could kill and he hesitated slightly shrugging picking up a beer bottle saying "or um not ya know whatever works for you Let"

"Okay well I'm gonna head home, I'll catch y'all later," I said grabbing the door and heading down the steps.

"Wait," Dom called after me "I'll come with you"

"Dom, I literally live six houses away. I'm good, man!" I said turning around to face him trying to hid a smirk.

"I just wanna talk to you." He said shrugging

"You didn't wanna talk earlier?" I said raising a brow.

"Neither did you"

"Touché," I said pointing a finger at him. He came down the steps and we settled into a steady pace and he was silent once again.

"I don't really hear much talking going on right now, so...," I said gesturing toward him to start the conversation. He struggled to get it out but he did.

"I just want you to know I appreciate you. You have proven to me to be more than just a friend, you are family. You had my back since the day we met and have saved my ass more than once. I don't tell you that enough and I just want you to know that, Let" He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. My heart fell into my chest and my breathing quickened. "You are my best friend"

"Where did this come from?" I asked looking up at him.

"I don't know something clicked tonight, I just felt the need to tell you, even in trouble you always seem to have your shit together and figured out and support all while doing the exact same thing for other people, I felt like it's overlooked too much"

"Well thanks" I laughed letting his hand go smiling at the fact that he actually grabbed my hand. We had stopped in front of my house and I started walking towards my door. "But remember Dom you're a reflection of the people you are around. You influence me more than you think. You're a magnet and attract people of all kinds. It one of the gifts God gave you."

He smiled "I'll see you tomorrow Let"

"See you tomorrow" I replied waving slightly walking up the steps. "Oh and Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend too," I smiled opening my door and going inside.

AN: R&R please!


	6. Creating Connections

I walked into DT and headed towards Dom who was on a crawler under a minivan. I pulled him out with my foot and looked at him. He looked up at me with a first exasperated expression before softening to a regular relaxed look.

"Hey Letty, how's the arm?" He asked sitting up and standing.

"It's okay I'll have a scar for sure." I laughed

"I bet it was pretty gnarly, sorry about that again." He said laughing too. "What brings ya here Letty?"

I leaned up against another car close and looked at him for a second. I finally worked up the courage to say it. "I wanna race."

He looked at me and smiled. "Is that right?" His voice deep and strong.

"Yes." I said straightening my posture "I wanna work on cars, I wanna drive cars. I wanna go to the races and drive."

"Look what happened last time." He replied turning the tool in his hand. The look on his face was one of amusement.

"If I recall, it was you that caused the crash, not me." I retorted crossing my arms and leaning against another car across from him.

He looked at me for a while just smiling, "you don't even have a driver's license, your only fifteen."

"So? a license is just a piece of plastic. My feet have been itching to touch the pedals since before I could reach."

He laughed and grabbed a rag close by wiping his hands "why is it so important to you?"

"I thought you of all people would understand…" I walked closer to him and looked up at his tall frame, "because there is nothing like the feel of an engine, there is nothing like those ten seconds of freedom, and there is nothing like knowing who you are when you drive that beast"

His face turned serious and thought-provoking "you really wanna do this?"

"I'll even work for free," she said smiling "But I get the money I win from my races."

He looked at me for a moment face still serious, but eventually turning into a small smile "okay kid you gotta deal,"

"Great, then let's get to work on my baby" I smiled walking back outside towards my car.

"Oh no you don't we are gonna work on the customer's cars first kid and then you can work on your car after hours. This is a business." He said following me.

"oh yeah, what about this old dog," I said with maybe just a little bit of attitude while pointing at Vince under his hood. "Vincy here is workin on his ride."

Dominic bit his lip and pondered. "Help me finish this tune-up and we can take a look at it."

I smiled and nodded. "It's a deal Toretto."


	7. Double Take

I dreaded coming to work in the shop, but I really needed the money. My parents were running low and the money I was winning from my races was not enough to keep up with everything. Not to mention Don doesn't let me race too often. So on top of working at the garage, I work at this dank ass grocery store up the block. But I actually get paid here to stock shelves.

After school I would go to work at DT's til six, then from there I would come and work at the grocery store till 10. Then I would come home and try to get some homework done, but most of the time that never happened. I would work weekends at DT's and Sundays I would work at this store.

I was almost done with the school year so it would be easier for me to maintain the two jobs.

I was organizing some cans on the shelves when I heard the deep voice.

"Letty?" He asked. I eternally cursed myself in this moment. Why did Dominic Toretto have to come into the store?

I bit my lip and slowly turned toward him. He was carrying a gallon of milk, "Um...hey Dom"

I smoothed out my clothes and smiled at him slightly.

"Er...why are you working here?" He asked confused.

"Well, I need to make some kind of money and you don't pay me so."

"Letty... I didn't think you really needed it." He said still confused "how long you been working here?"

I picked up a few more cans and situated them on the shelf. "About 6 months,"

"We've known each other for 6 months."

"Okay, yeah and, Dominic? I need the money, my parents can't afford to pay their bills so I'm stuck having to have a job to help and all the money I make from the races goes toward the bills too. My life is not as easy as you thought Dom." My voice was starting to get louder and I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

I was exasperated and frustrated. I didn't want to tell him because I knew he would not take it lightly. I looked at his face, in deep contemplation.

"Well, are you gonna say anything?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I don't think you are telling me everything." He stated

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said looking up at him.

"There is something more that is wrong, tell me." He stood determined to know.

"I have to get back to work Dom," I sighed and picked up a few more cans. He cannot find out this way. He stood there for a few more minutes before nodding

"Okay, What time do you leave?"

"I don't need to tell you."

"Let.." he pushed.

"10,"

"Okay, I'll see you at ten."

He walked passed me and to the registers. I knew that he would be here and would question me when I got out and I was not looking forward to it.

So when I walked out and saw him leaning on his car I panicked a little.

I stopped closer to him and waited for him to speak. We stared at each other for a while and didn't say anything for a moment.

"So," I sighed, my hands jammed in my jeans and my head down. God damn, why did he make me feel this way. I feel like a little bitch, this is not like me at all. Maybe it was because I was hiding this from him.

"what's wrong?" he asked still seated on his car, arms crossed and face serious.

"Nothing is wrong," I said biting my lip refusing to look into his eyes. If I did I know I would crack.

"I thought we were friends Let," he said, "I know something is wrong and I know your tell when you are lying."

I looked up "Oh yeah, you do don't you shit Dominic"

He stood and walked toward me, "I do know you, better than you think, Letty"

"I don't think you do, you would have figured out what was wrong, Dom"

Grabbing my arms and making me look into his face "Letty, what's wrong?" he put an arm around me pulling me closer "Tell me,"

I swallowed and closed my eyes. He for damn sure was making it so hard not to tell him. Especially when he did shit like this,

"My dad is…" I opened my eyes and looked into his "um…my dad is sick"

"What kind of sick?"

"Like terminal sick."

His face fell and he looked down "Shit, Letty"

"Yeah, so I cannot quit this job, I need something to help out."

He gave me another long look before he said, "Quit"

My exasperation was heavy on my face, "Excuse me? Did you not hear a word I just said to you? What makes you think I can—"

I pulled away from him, and he in turn grabbed one of my crossed arms, "I'll start to pay you, you've upped your skill and are winning every race."

"I don't need your charity Dominic," I said turning but he pulled me back and tilted my chin up to meet his eyes, so he knew I was serious. Always with looking him in the eye.

"Listen, kid, you do not need to be doing this much work. I'll start to pay you and I'll try and get you more races. I don't want you to wear yourself out"

"I'm fine Dominic really, I don't need you to pay me I can do it. I enjoy the garage and just being there you-"

"End of discussion. You need to quit."

I stared at him for a moment and contemplated what to do. Two things were coming to mind. Number one, I'm not gonna do what this asshole wants. Number two, you need a way to have some downtime and get paid.

I sighed reluctantly, "Okay, I'll do it"

He grabbed my shoulders, "You promise me Let!"

"Okay, Okay I promise I'll do it."

"Good," he replied kissing my cheek. My face turned red at the gesture. "Now, let me take you home, we'll throw your bike in the back,"

I bit my lip and looked after him nodding. The blush still remaining on my cheeks. I would have to get over this crush soon.

Dom was dreamy and definitely a looker but I knew of his non-promiscuous ways and I would not be one to fall for such things, especially from him. Not to mention how much older he is.

I did know one thing for sure, this attraction I feel would probably never go away. And not just this crush I have but the pull of just wanting to be around him. He was a full on magnet, and he definitely changed me.


	8. Ocean Blues

"How did you find me?" I said continuing to look forward, refusing to take a look back at him.

He didn't say anything for a minute and just came up beside me and sat down. Very close, almost too close.

"You used to come here after we had a fight," he said casually. I could feel that he was looking at me but I couldn't work up the courage to look back at him in that moment. "You always loved the ocean,"

Over the past few weeks, I couldn't capture anything familiar in these surroundings. They felt right but in my memory, nothing came. Dom would point out things I used to do and say quite frequently. It was nice but also slightly irritating. I would wake up asking myself what the fuck I was doing here.

The first couple of times this happened, Dom would ask me what was wrong and then just suddenly he didn't. He just knew, he always did. He didn't even question anything anymore.

Dom was amazing and I loved him, but I still second guess myself.

I found it hard to act like things were normal when everything that anyone told me, whether it was Mia, Brian, or Han,  
always felt weird. Hell, even Roman and Tej told me things about myself and they apparently hadn't even met me before these few weeks.

They all accepted me, loved me, called me family, memory loss, and all. The hardest part was accepting that without having all the memories. How can you look into someone's eyes and see everything but you don't know those things, share those things?

I bit my lip and looked over at him. He had been staring at me. I looked away and sighed.

"So," he started "are you gonna tell me what's on your mind, or are am I gonna have to wait all night until you tell me?"

"I'm just not the same person, Dom. I—" I said, he tried to interrupt me but I stopped him, "no let me finish,

"I'm not the same person I don't have the same memories that the old Letty had, I know nothing of our life together,

I don't think you know how hard that is for me, how much I want to be able to say the same things to all of you, every time I see the disappointment in your eyes when you tell me something and I don't remember, it's hard to be okay with that Dom,"

He grabbed my hand "you have me. You don't need to remember, just having you here is everything."

I placed my hand on the opposite side of his face. As I stared into his eyes, I could feel him staring into me. I could see all of the years we spent together and the love we shared. How it affected him and changed him. How happy I made him and how sad I made him.

But I could not see me. I was blank, empty. Not remembering all of the years we spent close together and grew together, changed together. I wanted to know why he loved me so much, I couldn't ask him that question though, it wasn't fair.

I sighed and dropped my hand, looking back at the ocean and squeezing his hand.

"We should head back home, it's pretty late," I said letting go of his hand and standing up.

"That's never stopped you from staying out before?" He questioned following me "you wanna go to the races?"

We started walking side by side toward my car, when we reached it I looked at him.

"Let's head home, I may or may not be turning into an old lady," I smiled slightly.

He chuckled grabbing my hand and squeezing it slightly, a faint grin tracing his lips, "I'll see you at home,"

I pull away and hopped into my car, actually following the speed limits for once and keeping to my thoughts. I think something clicked in my head. Maybe I had been thinking about it for a couple of months or even since I was in the hospital.

I know who I am, but do I really? I have people tell me who I am and what I do but do I actually know who I am exactly?

I knew deep in my gut that this feeling would nag me for days, months, years until I figured it out, what happened to me and why I lost my memory.

I knew if I asked Dom he would tell me, I know he wasn't hiding anything from me. He was letting me take my time and that's all I asked for.

But am I the same person? People change right, is Dom just holding on to the person I used to be or is this really me.

When it came time, I decided to sleep in Dom's bed that night. Of course, he didn't mind, he welcomed it.

"You know you can always come in here Letty, no one is stopping you,"

"I know," I said biting my lip "I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it?"

He pulled back the covers and looked at me for a minute, "why wouldn't I be?"

I climbed in after him, both of us looking at each other intently. It was strange but also flattering that I was the only person he was soft with. Everyone else he was just a tough guy, he let his guard down with me. It definitely made me feel special.

"Goodnight, Dom"

He grabbed my neck and placed a small kiss on my forehead, "Goodnight, Let"


End file.
